


Trifle

by WillLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillLecter/pseuds/WillLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will helps Hannibal cook a trifle, and it results in finger sucking and a blow job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trifle

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut so it probably sucks

Hannibal is cooking a dessert, and Will is watching. Will decides to help clean Hannibal's fingers of custard. 

The first time Will noticed how nice Hannibal's hands were was during one of their sessions. Hannibal was listening to Will, putting in his input where needed, a pad of paper in his lap, fingers gripping a pencil. Will noticed how long Hannibal's fingers, and how beautifully they held the pencil and directed it into what Will knew was a beautiful drawing. Will had stopped talking by now, simply watching Hannibal draw. It was after a few minutes of silence, apart from the quiet breathing of both men, that Hannibal noticed Will had stopped talking. He looked up from his paper and saw how intensely the empath was watching him draw.  
"What are you drawing?" Will asked in an almost whisper, barely breaking the silence.  
"I'm drawing a deer." Hannibal's reply was simple, but answered Will's question. 

_____________

It was a few days later, their next appointment, and Will was sat on a stool at the kitchen island watching Hannibal cook. Their sessions didn't usually take place anywhere but Hannibal's home office, but Will didn't feel like talking and Hannibal suggested they make a trifle. Hannibal knew that Will would talk about his his work and worries in a more casual way if he believed that wasn't what they were doing.  
"We first need to make the jelly for the bottom of the trifle, what flavour jelly would you like to make?" Hannibal didn't usually use jelly in his trifles as he had never found it was up to the standard of the rest of his food, but Will was probably use to jelly in a trifle and Hannibal wanted to make something less complex to give Will some reassurance.  
"Strawberry jelly. Always strawberry." Will replied, watching Hannibal as he took out a dish and a jug from a drawer and placed it on the counter in front of Will.  
"I'm going to boil some water, can you please break up the jelly pieces and put them in the jug?" Hannibal instructed Will, placing a jelly packet in front of Will. A nod came from the profiler and he opened up the jelly packet, ripping the squares apart and putting them into the jug.  
"Do you like trifle?" Hannibal asked Will, taking the now boiled water in the kettle over to the counter.  
"I use to eat it for dessert every Friday when I was younger. It's been years since I've eaten a homemade trifle." Will sighed at the old memory, watching Hannibal fill the jug with hot water and stir it with a fork.  
"Poor it into the dish please Will, I will get the ingredients for the custard and cream out." Hannibal turned away from Will, over to the fridge where he took out all the needed ingredients.  
Will did as Hannibal had instructed, dipping a quick finger into the liquid to taste it watching the doctor to make sure he hadn't seen him.  
"How about I make the custard and you make the whipped cream?" The doctor asked Will in a way that sounded more like he was being told. Will nodded anyway, as Hannibal took the dish and put it into the fridge to chill.  
"Just add sugar and salt to the cream, and stir it in. Then use the whisk to whip the cream in a circular motion until it thickens, make sure to stop before it turns to butter." Hannibal told Will, walking over to the stove to make the custard.  
"So, William, how is the Chesapeake Ripper case coming along?" Hannibal asked with a casual tone, starting on the custard.  
The younger man did as Hannibal had instructed, whipping the cream with quick flicks of the wrist.  
"It's going... Okay. I can't quite get into him head, but I'm getting better every time. It's just a little unusual, yah know?"  
Will noticed the cream thickening and decided to stop there not wanting it to butter. He wasn't sure if he had even done it right, he wasn't a master at cooking like Hannibal was.  
"I understand. It must be frustrating, almost like the killer is taunting you?" Hannibal asked, finishing the custard.  
"I've finished the cream, I think." The curly haired man told Hannibal, moving the cream around the bowl with a fork.  
"It looks good, have you tasted it?," The corner of Hannibal's lips quirked up in what Will took as a smile, as the younger man shook his head.  
"Taste it."  
Will dipping his finger in the bowl, scooping up a fair amount onto the tip of his finger. He brought it up to his face, putting the digit into mouth. He sucked on his finger innocently, a moan escaping his lips at the taste as he removed his finger.  
Hannibal felt himself harden at Will's action. The fact that Will didn't even notice the affect Will sucking on his own finger had one Hannibal made the act more arousing.  
"It tastes good," Will smiled, going to take another taste. Hannibal slapped Will's hand away playfully, putting his own finger into the bowl. He then brought the finger to Will's lips, wanting Will to taste it off of his finger. Will looked at the finger for a moment before moving forward, lifting himself off the seat and supporting himself on the counter, and wrapping his lips around Hannibal's finger. Will now knew that Hannibal has found him trying the cream hot, and so Will decided to give Hannibal a show of it. He used his tongue to remove the cream, and then sucking on it to get the remaining taste. A small moan came out of Hannibal's mouth, one that took him by surprise. He made eye contact with Hannibal, removing his lips with from the finger with a wet pop. Will winked at Hannibal before sitting back on the stool. Will had loved the feel of Hannibal's long fingers in his mouth, only one other thing he'd like more inside his mouth.  
Hannibal put two fingers into the cream this time, and Will sucked and licked at them. This time when Hannibal removed his fingers some of the white was on the corner of Will's mouth, and Hannibal instantly imagined his fingers had been his dick, the cream his cum. Imagined it dribbling down Will's chin. Will would look so beautiful like that.  
Will got a big blob of cream onto a finger, offering it to the older man. Hannibal sucked on Will's finger eagerly, giving a quick bite to his finger tip and the digit was removed.  
Will moved from his seat to stand in front of Hannibal, and started to remove the doctors belt.  
"Please go out the cream in the fridge Will, I'll cover the custard."  
Will felt slightly rejected, did Hannibal not want him?  
Will had felt so sure Hannibal would want his lips around his dick, the older man was so eager to suck on his fingers and had moaned at Will's work on his fingers.  
Will heard foot steps move towards him once he had closed the fridge and in one quick movement Hannibal had Will pinned against the fridge door.  
Hannibal's lips met Will's in a hot, wet kiss, tongues touching and breaths mixing. One of Hannibal's leg was between Will's, the younger man's erection pressing against the doctors thigh. Hannibal moved his lips to Will's jaw, appreciating the fact Will had recently started shaving, kissing at the soft skin.  
"So beautiful," he whispered in French, kissing down to Will's neck. He sucked on the pale skin, leaving red and purple bruises forming on Will's neck.  
"All mine," Hannibal continuing to speak in French, meeting Will's lips again. A moan left Will's mouth and entered Hannibal's, the younger man's hands tangling in Hannibal's hair.  
"My room," Hannibal was now speaking in English so that Will would understand him, although his Lithuanian accent was more prominent. Will nodded, too breathless to speak.  
They made their way up Hannibal's stairs, Will following behind the home owner. Will tripped on a few steps, legs feeling like jelly as he got nearer the top. As soon as they entered Hannibal's bedroom, Will was put onto the bed.  
"Strip for me Will," Hannibal's eyes were on Will, waiting for him to do as Hannibal as said. The profiler happy removed his clothes, feeling the soft bedding against his back once his shirt was removed. He was pulling down his trousers when he remembered the underwear he had chosen to wear that day. Pink, lacy panties that felt soft against his skin. There was nothing he could do about it now, Hannibal was going to see them.  
Will removed his trousers, deciding confidence was key, and laid back on the bed in only the lacy underwear for Hannibal to see.  
Will could feel Hannibal's eyes looking him over, taking in the beautiful pale of Will's skin and how soft his face looked.  
Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers up and down Will's thigh, smiling as goose bumps raised under his touch. He brought his fingers up to where Will's panties started, holding the lace between his fingers.  
"Interesting choice of underwear, William. Do you wear these often?" Hannibal actually smiled when Will nodded.  
"They're very beautiful on you Will. But I think you'd look better without them. On full show to me." Hannibal spoke in French again, as they are words he wanted to say but didn't want Will to hear them.  
Will moved to sit on Hannibal's lap, straddling him with his legs on either sod Hannibal's. Both men could feel each others dicks against one another's, only separated by pieces of clothing. Hannibal spread his legs so that he had access so Will's behind, and he caressed Will's backside through the pink lace. Will pulled Hannibal into a kiss, tugging at the older man's hair making a mess of it. Will moved his ass around in Hannibal's lap, feeling the erection against his underwear. The kiss was broken by Hannibal, as he offered his two fingers to Will's mouth, and the younger man sucked on them covering them with his spit. Hannibal's finger moved back down to Will's ass, lowering his panties so he could touch the profilers hole. His fingers wet, he circled the puckering hole, before slipping one finger in all the way to the knuckle. This caused a hot moan to pass Will's lips and more soft obscene noises escaped as Hannibal finger fucked Will.  
Hannibal kissed at Will's neck, biting down as he inserted a second finger into Will. Will let a small cry of pain, the pleasure only just overtaking the pain as Hannibal's almost dry fingers moved inside him, the saliva that had coated them almost dried up.  
"I need your cock inside me, Hannibal," Will moaned against the doctors lips, pressing himself down on Hannibal's fingers to emphasise his need.  
"Look at you Will, needing like a little slut," the French words were breathed against Will's mouth, Hannibal's voice barely a whisper.  
"Hannibal, I need your cock inside me." Will repeated his earlier demand, this time in French.  
The surprise that Hannibal felt at Will knowing French was almost unnoticed, the man being so good at disguising his emotions. But the deep moan that left Hannibal's lips gave it away.  
"I want to ride you like the little slut I am, Dr Lecter." Naughty sentences in French continued to leave Will's lips, the French accent sounding like smooth honey. Will rubbed his backside against Hannibal's groin again, before starting to undo the older man's trousers. He slipped off his lap to pull off the doctors trousers, taking the psychiatrist's underwear with them, tossing them to the side. Will moved to kneel between Hannibal's legs, licking the tip of the doctors dick. He licked up the underside of the shaft before taking Hannibal's cock before taking it whole. He sucked softly and used his tongue sinfully, bobbing his head up and down, looking up and making eye contact. He took Hannibal's dick out of his mouth and licked the slit, smiling at the sweet taste of Hannibal's precum.  
"Do I taste a hint of pineapple?" Will asked before taking Hannibal back into his mouth, his nose tickled by the doctors pubic hair.  
"I've been eating a lot more pineapple lately... In case this happened." Hannibal smirked, and Will moaned around Hannibal's cock, the vibrations increasing the pleasure the older man was feeling.  
Hannibal's hands were in Will's hair, pulling at it softly.  
"Do that again, pet" Hannibal moaned as he petted Will's hair like you would a dog. Will hummed around the cock in his mouth, bringing Hannibal closer to release.  
"Fuck, I'm so close Will."  
The words only made Will use his tongue more, hands gripped hard on Hannibal's thighs, hard enough that Hannibal would surely have small finger sized bruises there in the morning.  
Warmth pooled in Hannibal's belly, he knew he was about to cum. He tugged on Will's hair roughly as a warning before his cum spilled into the profilers mouth. Will swallowed the warm cum, sucking Hannibal for a few more seconds to pleasure Hannibal's sensitive cock. He pulled the dick out of his mouth, and licked his lips to taste any left over cum.  
Hannibal's cum was so much sweeter than any Will had tasted before.  
"You were so good, Will. Come, I will return the favour." Hannibal patted the space on the bed beside him, and Will moved himself to lay down. Will closed his eyes, the softness of the mattress a comfort to his back.  
Hannibal noticed Will's breathing had evened out, he was asleep. This caused a chuckle to escape his lips, the man beside his looked so peaceful when he slept. Hannibal put the blanket over Will's sleeping body, and changed himself into his pyjamas. He got under the covers with Will, spending a few minutes to just watch the beautiful man next to him. He traced Will's face with his finger, sliding over his jaw and softly touching the soft lips of Will.  
Hannibal decided he would return the favour to Will in the morning, and the doctor fell asleep imaging how beautiful Will would look when he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of the smut, this is a kind of test run for my fanfictions :)


End file.
